Wish Upon A Starry Sky, My Love
by Seirra Ivana
Summary: This is a Louis Tomlinson Fanfic. Set up like 1D imagines where you are the main character. Just a cute love story that ends happy. Its pretty much a 1D imagine but with my one story. If you like cute romance, you'll love this. So enjoy! : ZaynxOC


You're sitting on your bed waiting for 3:00 to come around, bored, but also nervous. Nail was coming to get you to hang out later, you smile remembering the blonde's contagious smile, but Niall wasn't what was making you nervous. You two had actually hit it off pretty well since you had run into him at a bakery and bought him a pastry. The problem was that with Niall come One Direction and with One Direction comes Louis. You flop down on the bed and hug a pillow. You just get so nervous around him, although you do a pretty good job of masking it. Well except from Niall. You wonder how he can read you so well even though you've only been friends for….well it has been about a month. You smile One Direction considers you a friend, it was surreal. You look at the clock, its only 2:00! You groan and flip over, but a little bit too far because you manage to throw yourself off the bed. "Owwwww.."  
"Haahaahahahahahahahah! OMG that was hilarious!" You jump up in surprise. Who? "Oh, it's you." Your friend Elise is laughing in the doorway. You glare at her until she stops laughing. She crosses her arms, "Oh, I remember why I came over." She narrows her eyes at you then lunges! You shriek as she lands on top of you with her hands around your throat, "Elise! What is your problem have you've gone mad?" A deathly aura fills the room and she gets a creepy smile. "You've been friends with One Direction for a month now and I haven't been introduced or even heard about this!"  
"Ahh! I'm sorry but didn't you just get back from a trip to Japan?" Elise crosses her arms, "Why yes I did, why do you ask? Besides you shouldn't treat your lil' sister like this regardless of if I'm away."  
"You know we're not related."  
"Fine then! If that's the way you feel!" Elise jumps up sulks in a corner of your room. You sigh, she has been your best friend since preschool and you just can't ignore her. "Elise, you know I didn't mean it." She turns huge blue eyes on you and then continues to unravel the end of her shirt. You can't help but giggle. She looks like a small pouting child and you remember that she used to do this when you were younger. "Aww come on, Elise. I'll let you meet One Direction." She jumps up and comes forth with a high pitched evil laugh. "Mwahhahahahahahahahahahahahah! You've fallen in my trap!" You roll your eyes, "Yeah yeah, of course." Elise flops down on your bed, "Sooooooo, when are we seeing them?"  
"Actaully in like 30 minutes."  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaa? Are you serious I'm not even ready! I have to fix myself!" And with that she rushes out of the room. You look out the doorway and can't help but feel a little bit jealous. Even though she said she wasn't even ready she looked perfect, she always does. Elise was short with long, straight, bleach blonde hair and large, ice blue eyes. She was petite but was not lacking anything, to say it discretely. Elise was one of those people who could be pale but it not be a bad thing (she had Irish decedents). The thought of Louis being with her instead of you entered your mind, but you kicked it out. Elise wasn't that kind of person and you knew it. She knows that you like Louis. You smiled; maybe she'll get lucky too. Elise certainly deserved it.

Elise came back around 2:40 panting from running back from her house across the street. You would think that it would be a short walk from her house, but she doesn't have a house she has a mansion. Elise is filthy rich. You don't mind at all. "Ohmmigaaa.." And she collapsed on your floor. You laugh and sit in front of her. "So how was Japan?" At that she got into complete story mode.

Your phone buzzes. You check it and its from Niall.  
_heyy! Im here. -N_

_Okay, oh and is it okay if I bring Elise? She just got back from her trip._

_Yeah that's cool. Itll be fun with more people -N_

_Kay thanks! _

You smile at your friend, "Guess what?"  
She cocks here head sideways, "What?"  
"It's time to go meet One Direction!"  
"Yaaaay!"

As you enter the little coffee shop that the boys had agreed to meet at, you could feel the more than usual pairs of eyes in your direction. You also knew why and it was because Niall Horan was with you. It was Elise. You wished you would have considered her outfit a little more, but it didn't occur to you on account that she always dressed like that. But now that you think about it the short white dress with the black and white striped thigh high socks just might give the wrong impression. But all in all it was a cute outfit; with it she was wearing gray boots and a gray denim sleeveless jacket that was yours…. When did she get that? Well whatever but she was just too innocent to think about attracting the wrong attention and… and…. That guy over there is staring at her. At your little innocent friend. You didn't like it. "Hey!" you snap, "Keep your eyes off you perv!" He looked like he was about to say something when Louis walked up behind you. "Is there something going on here mate?" The guy got and then said, "Nah, man, its cool." and left. Louis looked at you, "You know you shouldn't do stuff like that. You could get hurt." You shy and look away, "Yeah it's just Elise is so clueless when it comes to stuff like that." He smiled, "You're a good friend, I just need you to be more careful now, because you're my friend too." Your heart flutters at the compliment. You wonder he could like you. You really want him to like you. He did say need. Whatever he meant, it still made your day.

The day went on wonderfully; mostly just a bunch of group fun but then it turns in your favor. Elise suggests that you all play hide and seek in the second floor of the mall and that you should break into teams. You almost cry from joy. Thank you! This is your chance! You turn around to find Louis but it seems that he's already right in front of you. "Oh Louis! Hi! Um.." Louis cuts you off, "Do you want to be a team with me?" Your smile could light the world, "Yes, of course!"

People turn quizzically as the six of you leave Harry in front of Macys, breaking off in pairs. Its Niall and Liam, Elise and Zayn, and you and Louis. Louis takes your hand and pulls you towards JCPennys and you turn in time to see Niall pulling Harry towards the food court. You look around again before he pulls you inside of the store, but you're puzzled by the fact that you can't see Elise or Zayn anywhere. But the thought soon leaves your mind because Louis has a brilliant smile on his face. "Hey, let hide here." Louis is gesturing to the bins of pillows. You laugh, "I couldn't have thought of a better hiding place myself." Although you voice is confident, inside you're a mess of nerves. Theses weren't exactly the smallest bins in the world. Being so close to Louis, you can't help but smile a little. You both check to see if anyone is around and then you hastily start to transfer pillows until the each of you can fit comfortably inside the bin. You secure your hiding place with pillows on top so that your completely disguised. You're so close to Louis, you are practically sitting in his lap. It's one of the best moments of your life. "Hey, what if someone wants to buy a pillow and see's us hiding in here?" The thought brings laughter to both of you. "Shhhhh," Louis puts a finger on his lips, "Someone might hear us." But he is laughing as well. You stop laughing and happen to look at him right as he looks at you and you catch each other's gazes. Your breath catches, you can't break away from his eyes and you can feel your cheeks going red. Your faces are so close together; you wonder whether it's your heart beating or his. Suddenly your phone goes off blasting One Thing and you jump. This doesn't really work in your situation because one of the top pillows flops onto floor with a _plop._ The ringing stops and you struggle to get your phone out of your pocket all the while Louis is trying his hardest to not burst out laughing. "What was that?" you both freeze at the unfamiliar voice close by. "I'm sure I just saw that bin moving and a pillow even fell." You sink down as low as possible and try and be as silent and still as possible. It was quiet, you and Louis exchange glances. Then, because it was the worst possible moment, your phone goes off. You hurriedly answer it, but the damage has been done. You share a quick glance with the boy before you both bolt out of the pillow bin and sprint until you out of the store leaving shocked people behind. When you were well away from the store you both burst out laughing. "Oh wow, that was so much fun!" Louis says. You nod because your still out of breath. "FOUND YOUUU!" Harry is running full speed from across the mall. "Ehhhh…" Louis has a look like Oh-God-Why on his face. You share his feelings, everybody is now watching the curly-haired boy run across the mall, head and shoulders flung back. "We'd better run," you suggest.  
"Yeaahhh.."  
You smile, "I know just where we can go!" you slip your hand into Louis's and the game commences!


End file.
